


Двойное солнце

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Позднее Бен понял, что мидихлорианы были столь же смертоносны, сколь были смертоносны нейротоксины, или болезни, или большое количество огненной воды. Не важно, какой именно стороной Силы ты пользовался, они проникали в твою кровь, как отрава, и верно, верно убивали тебя.Они убили Энакина.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 25





	Двойное солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [binary suns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523430) by [Kierkegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden). 



Потёртая фотография была пережитком прошлых лет, бьющих энергией лет, когда в его жизни была цель. Бен провёл грубым мозолистым пальцем по колючей рыжей бороде, которая так шла ему самому в молодости. Корабль кружил над его головой, и он почти слышал, как гудит двигатель «Решительного», почти чувствовал прикосновение одеяла, которое приходилось делить с Энакином, когда ему не хватало уверенности — _он всегда, на самом деле, знал,_ — будут ли они сражаться вместе на следующий день.  
_Энакин_. Мускусный резкий аромат его растительного шампуня и поцелованная солнцем кожа.  
Его большой палец огладил рамку фотографии, словно Бен хотел связаться с Энакином, вернуть его обратно домой с помощью какой-нибудь древней магии. Голова Энакина была откинута назад, на губах играла самодовольная улыбка — кадр, пойманный, когда он смеялся, в редкий момент спокойствия. Дыхание Силы застревало между порядком и хаосом, проходило через прошлое и будущее, через пряди волос Энакина и выражение его лица, чтобы застыть в его глазах. Бен так гордился когда-то тем — до сих пор гордился? — что был его лучшим другом, был тем, к кому взывал Энакин, на кого он рассчитывал, был союзником Энакина, его Энакина, _его_.  
* * *  
Слова не значили ничего, Бен знал это, как человек, который зачастую видел нечто большее, чем просто слова, и всё равно — они не значили ничего. Когда-то давно он выбрал слова своим оружием. Обещания и лесть, клятвы в верности. Бен знал, что слова — лживы; слова, систематизирующие надлежащий порядок, редко бывали нечто большим, чем лучегасителями, бесполезными перед такими естественными вещами, как сон, еда, нежные объятия и колючее одеяло на бедре. В эти дни он ощущал себя придавленным весом двойного солнца — молодого себя и себя, страдающего от ностальгии.  
Истинное предательство оседало тяжестью внутри живота. Истинное предательство алкало не мести, но того, чтобы его исправили, рыскало в мыслях, словно выискивая ошибку в записанном коде. Истинное предательство не сжигало, оно просачивалось внутрь, оно тонуло там, оно карало. Оно плясало солнечными пятнами на волосах ребёнка, когда Оуэн говорил:  
— Мальчик похож на своего отца.  
И Бен не мог перестать видеть это сходство.  
— Нет, — пошутил Бен. — Он ползает по песку.  
Оуэн безучастно посмотрел на него.  
— Энакин не любил песок, — сказал так, будто этот факт должен был знать каждый школьник.  
— Ой.  
* * *  
— Кто они такие? — спросил Люк (десятилетние редко бывали знакомы с чувством такта), когда Бен позвал его ужинать.  
Он поставил чайник на подоконник, чтобы тот быстрее охладился. Поблекшая от времени фотография висела в доме у окна, ниже уровня глаз.  
Предательство выглядело, как пустыня, выглядело, как пустота. Выглядело, как будто Бен больше злился на появляющуюся в бороде седину, чем на Энакина, который всегда казался идеальным.  
— Это пятьсот первый батальон.  
Люк посмотрел на него с лёгким любопытством.  
— Вот этот человек впереди — я сам, а рядом со мной стоит мой брат по оружию. Остальные на снимке были солдатами под нашим командованием.  
— С военных времён?  
— С военных времён.  
Бен не любил разговоры о войне.  
* * *  
(Утро на «Решительном» наступало легко. Легко было выскользнуть из их общей с Энакином постели и направиться к никогда не спящему командному центру, легко было смешаться с остальными, хранить чувство гордости за то, что он был избран избранным прикрывать его, через голограммы и на миссиях. Легко было быть счастливым лицемером. Он снова говорил себе, что влечение было лишь физическим, но любой, у кого была хоть половина мозга, понял бы, что это не так. Легко было нарушать Кодекс, вспоминал он. Если бы тогда хоть кто-нибудь заметил это, то сепаратисты бы давно уже одержали победу).  
Легко было туда вернуться, хотя все его тело ныло от боли, а руки, оглаживающие их лица на фотографии, покрылись морщинами. Легко — и тяжело.  
Проще было принять чужую точку зрения. Проще было остаться лишь в чьих-то воспоминаниях. Проще было называть их братьями и оплакивать его, будто он умер. Но это было не легко, подумал Бен, не было в этом ничего лёгкого.  
* * *  
Утро на Татуине наступало медленно. Бен чувствовал, что его зубы и дёсны уже не в таком хорошем состоянии, как раньше, пока раз за разом жевал кусок вяленого мяса банты. Чувствовал, что и сердце уже стареет — и ожесточается сильнее с каждым разом, когда он читает голографические журналы: реформы, запреты и протоколы. Он хотел так или иначе встретиться с чудовищем, которое убило Энакина, почувствовать, как тёмная сторона Силы проникает в него, что делала лишь единожды, когда он убивал чудовище, от руки которого погиб его собственный учитель.  
Это чувство было до опасного приятным.  
Позднее Бен понял, что мидихлорианы были столь же смертоносны, сколь были смертоносны нейротоксины, или болезни, или большое количество огненной воды. Не важно, какой именно стороной Силы ты пользовался, они проникали в твою кровь, как отрава, и верно, верно убивали тебя.  
Они убили Энакина.  
_Нет, лучше сказать…_ Бен рвался, докапывался до правы, которая не показалась бы ему столь запутанной.  
_Вейдер убил Энакина._  
Энакина, который любил так сильно, Энакина, который вечно пытался накормить его, чьи пальцы рук смыкались вокруг пальцев Асоки и падали в ладонь Оби-Вана, как равного, Энакина, который старался, Энакина, который учился.  
Воспоминания обрушились на голову Бена и прокрутились в обратном порядке.  
Бен пил огненную воду.  
Бен забывал.  
* * *  
Люку исполнилось девятнадцать, и Бен не мог уже дальше отрицать, как сильно он был похож на Энакина.  
* * *  
— Мой отец не сражался в Войне Клонов. Он был пилотом грузового корабля.  
Бен ощутил, как всё внутри него распадается на куски, выдыхая разочарование, как часто делали джедаи. Мальчик заслужил того, чтобы знать правду, правду о том, насколько великим был его отец. История заслужила того, чтобы знать правду.  
(— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Оби-Ван, когда впервые почувствовал волнения со стороны кровати, на которой лежал Энакин. Его падаван стонал, кричал что-то о работорговцах, прижигающих его раскалёнными металлическими стержнями.  
— Тихо, — проговорил Оби-Ван. Он был так молод тогда, волосы всё ещё отрастали после короткой падаванской стрижки, и он не знал, что сказать. — Теперь ты в безопасности).  
Бен вздохнул.  
— Это тебе так твой дядя рассказывал. Он не рассказывал тебе об идеалах твоего отца; он чувствовал, что должен был остаться за гранью и не вмешиваться.  
Лицо Люка исказилось от осознания предательства: вид мимолётного гнева.  
— Он сражался вместе с тобой на Войне Клонов?  
(Бен помнил, как впервые назвал Асоку «нашим падаваном» — как случайно это вырвалось из его рта. Они с Энакином тогда были равны, хотя Оби-Ван и понимал, что вскоре Энакин поднимется ещё выше, его грубая мощь и Сила ошеломляли — не могли они принадлежать такому молодому и неопытному парню. _Я надеюсь только, что отдал ему дань уважения,_ думал Оби-Ван. _Я надеюсь только, что дал ему всё, что должен был_ ).  
— Да. Когда я был рыцарем джедаем, как и твой отец, — пояснил Оби-Ван, убирая с подоконника поблекшую фотографию. — Вот он, прямо рядом со мной, с русыми волнистыми волосами и невероятно заносчивой улыбкой.  
— Волосы у него такие светлые, — ошеломлённо брякнул Люк.  
— Это они выцвели из-за солнца, хотя иногда на свету они блестели золотом.  
Люк с тоской пробежался по фотографии кончиками пальцев.  
— Как жаль, что я его не знаю.  
(Оби-Ван Кеноби не до конца осознал, что наделал. Его взгляд метнулся к койке, металлические прутья которой тускло блестели, и на которой лежал Энакин — расслабленный, нагой и ровно дышащий. Это просто физическая потребность, думал Оби-Ван. У всех есть потребности. Энакин изогнулся во сне, перекатился на кровати, пытаясь нащупать и обнять своего учителя. Оби-Ван вернулся, позволяя мальчишке обвиться вокруг него, завладеть им, отвлечь его от своих мыслей. Оби-Ван встревоженно зацепился взглядом за тень у своей собственной койки. Его сердце забилось быстрее, когда он лёг с Энакином и ему показалось, будто рядом с мальчишкой гравитация работала как-то иначе).  
Бен засиял от гордости, но улыбнулся с грустью.  
— Он был лучшим пилотом в галактике и бесстрашным воином. Насколько я знаю, ты и сам стал неплохим пилотом.  
Люк кивнул.  
_Он был моим учеником.  
Он был моим лучшим другом.  
Он был моим братом._  
Последняя строка поблекла настолько, что Бен полностью пропускал её.  
* * *  
Это стало его мантрой, словно Кодекс джедая или список имён всех тех, кого он потерял. Мантрой, которую Бен проговаривал про себя, в одиночку делая что-то обыденное. Он замочил мясо банты в маринаде и повторил: _«Дарт Вейдер предал Энакина Скайуокера и хладнокровно убил его»._  
Вейдер и Энакин. Они были двойным солнцем, как Бен и Оби-Ван, как отчаяние и вера, как ситх и джедай, как одержимость и сочувствие, как тёмная сторона и светлая.  
_И я любил его._  
Последняя строка была такой же колючей, как одеяло на бедре Энакина, и слова, думал Бен, слова были самыми запутанными, когда раскрывали правду.


End file.
